Frostbite
Frostbite is a campaign-style event where players will have a limited time to complete brand new campaign missions to earn War Credits. War Credits are points that can be spent on redeeming prizes from the Event Store. Click on the Event pill to view details about the event: # Total War Credit currently earned # Time left in the event # Info, MIssions and Prizes tabs # Currently Selected Mission # War Credit earned for completing the Mission # Locked Mission # War Credits needed to spend on Prize # Prize contents # Amount of claims that can be made from a given tier. From the Event Briefing modal, players can pick which mission they want to complete. There are 9 missions total; only the first one is unlocked to start. Completing the first mission will unlock the second one, completing the second unlocks the third, and so on. Players are broken up into tiers based on their level at the start of the event and will only see certain missions based on their tier (i.e., if you are between levels 25 to 34, you will only see Missions 3-9) . Much like in Strongholds, damage will persist in these targets for up to 10 minutes, at which point if the target has not been defeated it will revert to full health. Once a player is ready to tackle one of the missions, they will need to select it and click "Scout". After successfully completing a mission, players are shows a window with the War Credits they have received. Players will also be shown a reward summary screen where they can see everything they earned from that from that run of attacks and given the option to "Blitz". = WAR CREDITS PER TARGET = Depending on your level, certain missions will be available, noted by the mission level. You must defeat the base to gain all the points available or you will need to engage the target again. The payout per mission is as follows: BLITZ! You may opt to Blitz a target by spending gold on repair to earn the same amount of War Credits from the previous battle. There are a few caveats to keep in mind when blitzing: * The amount of Gold it takes to Blitz is highly variable depending on the specific units used, how damaged they are, and if any strikes were used * You can ONLY Blitz a target you defeated in one hit; if you take more than one hit to defeat a target the option to Blitz will be greyed out. * You only earn the War Credits and Metal a target pays out for a Blitz; if you unlock a prize pack when you hit the target the first time and then choose to Blitz, you do not earn that prize pack again. This also applies to the first time bonus amount of War Credits earned; these are only awarded the very first time a target is defeated and are not duplicated by Blitzing. * Blitzing does not repair your units; if you chose to Blitz you will get all the rewards as if you hit that target again, but your units will still be just as damaged and still need to be repaired just like if you did not Blitz. = EVENT STORE = Players can spend their War Credits to redeem prizes from the Event Store. Prizes are broken up into tiers, with player limited on how many prizes can be claimed from a certain Tier. All tiers except T6 only allow one claim, so players will need to make choices as to what prizes they want and what prizes they will not claim in this event. In tier 6, where multiple claims are available, any of the prizes can be claimed multiple times, though only a total of 50 can be claimed total. Tiers do not need to be claimed in order either. Players can start by saving up 800K right from the start and make their first claim from Tier 7 if they wish to do so. There is also no grace period after the event ends where the store remains open for players to claim prizes. When the event ends the store closes as well so players will need to finish battles and claim all their prizes before then.